On The Way To Spain
by Dazzled1
Summary: That's right, our favourite couple meet on a plane, on the way to Spain. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. New story. Hooray! And the same day as a new chapter too! Amazing. I know. Anyway. Here it is, This story with no name!! So yea, any suggestions would be appreciated. Plus, I'm not sure how this will turn out. Anyway, (again), here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"No, Lily, wait for your father and I before you get on the plane!" A woman commanded her ten year old daughter.

"But I want to get a good seat!" The girl cried her emerald eyes shining. "I don't want to miss anything on the way to Spain!"

"Seats are assigned, princess," a man, obviously her father, for they had the same fiery red hair, informed her as he joined his wife, another girl, twelve, following closely behind.

"Alright then, can we get on now?" the new girl asked.

"yes, we just need to make sure that we have everything, Petunia," Marie Evans said.

Quietly, her husband, Daniel, ran through his mental checklist. "Passports, check, carry on bags, check, boarding pass stubs, check." A little bit louder, he said, "Well, we've got everything, time to go."

Excitedly, Lily grabbed her father's hand, demanding to know where her seat was.

"This isn't a big plane, only fifty or so seats, and yours if 17A," he explained.

"Do you know who I'm sitting next to?"

"No, just wait and find out," Mr. Evans told his daughter as he handed the flight attendant their boarding pass so she could show them to their seats.

"Down this aisle to the left," she said politely, pointing down a thin path.

Daniel Evans quickly led his family through the pathway dropping Petunia off at 8C, Mrs. Evans at 13b and put his stuff down in his seat, 13A, before taking Lily.

"I'll check on you in an hour and a half Lily, that's halfway through the flight, ok?" he told her.

"Yes, Daddy." Lily nodded obediently.

Content with her answer, he continued.

"if you need anything, you can call a flight attendant to help. Be sure to buckle, up. And lastly, be a good girl, and I'll see you later."

Lily continued to nod, agreeing to her father's rules.

Settling Lily into her seat by the window, he put her carry on luggage under the seat in front of her before kissing her on the head and going back to his seat.

Not a minute after Mr. Evans left, a boy and his mother appeared. The boy had raven coloured hair, that stuck up in every directions, while his mother had his eyes, a warm shade of hazel.

The mother told the boy everything that Lily's dad had told her, giving Lily a sense of Déjà vu.

"And please don't cause any trouble, James," the lady begged.

"Of course Mum," the boy, presumably James, answered, climbing into his seat just next to Lily.

James' mother sighed before bidding him goodbye and going to her seat.

"Hi, I'm James Potter, and I'm ten years old. Who are you?" he asked Lily.

"Lily Evans, I'm ten too," she replied, smiling.

"Really? That's so cool! So why are you going to Spain?"

"My parents went on their honeymoon there, and they wanted to take me and my sister to see Barcelona."

Lily and James continued talking, about anything and everything they could think of. Somehow, the topic turned to nicknames.

"I only have one nickname, and that's from my Daddy," Lily told her new friend.

"Lucky, I don't have one," James answered enviously.

"Well then, I'll give you a nickname!" Lily exclaimed. "What do you want it to be?"

"Er, I don't know…Storm? Because I really like storms."

"Ok, you can be storm!"

"Then I'll call you….Tiger-Lily, or just Tiger, it doesn't really matter."

"Cool!"

The two children continued to chatter away, and it wasn't long before Mr. Evans and Mrs. Potter came to check on their respective child.

"Well princess, how has the flight been?" Mr. Evans asked.

"It's been great Daddy! Me and James, I mean Storm, are having tons of fun!" Lily gushed.

"And who is James?" her father asked warily.

"Tat would be me sir, I'm James Potter," James replied for her.

"James, are you being a nuisance?" Mrs. Potter asked approaching her son.

"No Mum, I was just talking to Lily and her dad," he responded easily.

Mrs. Potter turned to Lily and her father.

"It's nice to meet you. I do hope my James isn't being a bother."

"Not at all, we've been having fun!" Lily answered.

James nodded eagerly.

The parents soon left, leaving Lily and James to become better friends.

At the end of the flight, when Mr. Evans and Mrs. Potter came to collect their child, they begged and pleaded to their parents to let them keep in touch via telephone.

"Please Daddy, I love talking to Storm!"

"Yea, and I love talking to Tiger!"

Their parents finally agreed, and swapped telephone numbers, but in their parting words, told them that since they were on vacation, they couldn't call each other for three weeks, when they got home. And with that, the families went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Haha! Happy times! A new chapter, and for an LJ fic no less. Anyway, I will TRY to write two chapters today. If I can, I will. Promise!!!! Ok, but still. Be proud that I am finally writing for you guys, my precious, precious readers. Sorry it took so long though!!**

-

Chapter 2

That summer, James and Lily kept in touch regularly, no matter where they were. Which, at one point, included James in France, and Lily in Germany. Each child's parents had a love for travel, and had passed on that trait to their child, and because of that, were rarely at home.

Bring bring! The Evan's telephone rang.

"Hello?" a boys voice asked, sounding in a little girl's ear.

"James? Hi! We haven't talked in a while! How is Italy?" she asked, extremely bubbly after hearing from her friend.

"Hey Lil, I know, we should probably work on talking more. Italy is great, the sun is shining and they have great spagnetti."

Lily giggled at James mistake. "I think you mean spaghetti Storm."

Lily and James continued to talk for a half hour, before their parents came in to tell them to get off of the phone.

"I have to go now, but if you want, you could write me a letter. My address is 1533 St. Johns Court, and I'll send one to you if you send me a letter with your address too!" Lily told her quickly becoming best friend.

"Ok! I will! I can't wait to talk to you again," James answered.

"Me neither. Write you soon!"

"Bye Tiger."

-

**Dear Tiger, **

**I hope this gets to you, because I really don't send letters to people. What's going on with you? Nothing much is happening here, I'm actually at home for the last three weeks of summer hols, its the longest I've been home since before Spain, but recently, I got accepted to a private boarding school! It'll be great, though I wish you were going there with me! **

**See you! Oh and send me a letter back to 333 Castle Hill Place!**

**Storm.**

-

_Dear Storm,_

_This letter reached me just fine, though it was rather short. Very upsetting! Oh, don't worry I'm just kidding. It's been kind of boring at my place, and my sister Tuney's been really mean to me ever since I got accepted to boarding school (can you believe it, we're both in boarding school?). My ex-friend Severus is being a jerk too, which is why he's my ex-friend. It's hard to believe that summer's nearly over. Two weeks til we're back at school._

_Write back soon!_

_Tiger Lily._

-

**Tiger!**

**Just a week til school, and ****now**** my parent's decide to go shopping for supplies. Anyway, we were at the centre and there was a girl there with red hair just like yours. I didn't go and talk to her, but she still looked like you from the back! I don't think I'm going to be able to talk to you very much while I'm at school, it's really far away so this'll be the last letter for a while. I'll be sad because I won't be able to talk to you for that long!**

**Your friend, **

**Storm.**

**-**

_Stormy boy!_

_Don't feel bad about how late your parents left school shopping. My parents did the same thing! It is a bit weird that someone would have my hair, but I'm sure there are a few other redheads in the world. I'm going to miss writing to you too. It'll be weird not to be able to ring you up on the phone. I should go, we leave in a few days and I haven't started packing my trunk…oops. _

_Bye for now Storm,_

_Tiger-Lily._

-

Little did the two now 11 year olds know, they were going to the same school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. second chapter in a day!!! Yea!! This is short though. BTW. Just to let you know.**

-

Chapter 3

It was September 1st, and Lily Evans was excited to get to the train.

"Come on Mum, the ticket says the train leaves at exactly 11am!" she cried out whilst hurrying towards the station.

"Don't worry Lily, we have twenty minutes and we're already at the station. We actually just need to find the platform," her father placated.

The family, minus Petunia, searched the station looking for any sign of how to get onto platform 9 ¾. Finally, they saw a boy, about thirteen, and his parents run into a brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

The Evan's looked at each other; the boy was carrying a trunk that said, "Hogwarts."

"We'll just do what they did. There don't seem to be very many options left," Mrs. Evans reasoned.

The other two family members agreed, seeing no other way.

Breaking out into a sprint, the Evan's family went through the barrier, almost knocking into a family on the other side.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," a boy said automatically. The boy had long shaggy black hair, and sparkling grey eyes.

"It's ok. It was my fault anyway, I ran through the barrier and couldn't stop. There's no need for you to apologise," Lily argued.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, are you a first year too?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'm a muggle born." Lily had been told what muggle born meant, and had realised it was what she was.

"Oh, well, would you like to sit with me? I'm a first year too. I'm Sirius Black by the way."

"Sure, I'm just going to say goodbye to my parents first though. And I'm Lily Evans."

Sirius waited while Lily swapped goodbyes with her parents, he felt no need to talk to his mother and father. Soon enough though, Lily returned and they boarded the train, quickly finding an empty compartment in the back. However it wasn't long before they were joined by Remus Lupin.

Though the ride to Hogwarts was long, the three 11 year olds found a lot to talk about. Remus was a half-blood, and therefore knew something about magic, Sirius was pureblood but didn't get along with his parents, and Lily was the muggle born with bright green eyes, who had a love for reading. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts, and were taking boats across the lake to the castle.

-

"Abbott, Michael," Professor Minevra McGonagall announced, reading off of a piece of parchment.

A scrawny boy with blond hair scurried to the hat, putting it on and waiting.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

Lucky for Lily, Sirius and Remus had explained the houses to Lily.

The sorting continued, and Lily zoned out for a bit, taking in all of the sights around her. At one point, she thought she saw a mass of dark hair, just like James. However she shook it off when she heard Sirius' name being called.

"Black, Sirius."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius smiled brightly, and hurried over to the table.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, Lily's name was called. She hurried over to the hat, and it sat on her head.

'Hmm, you've got a brilliant mind. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, but that bravery…better be...'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily beamed, glad to be with Sirius, and ran over to join him. She now just had to hope that Remus ended up with them. She had no reason to worry, though, and Remus soon joined them.

Again, Lily began to zone out, but this time, she was brought back by a different name.

"Potter, James."

Lily gaped; Storm was here too!

The hat had barely touched his unruly hair when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

When James found his way over to the Gryffindor table, he sat next to Lily.

"So this is the boarding school you were talking about," he stated.

"Yep," she answered, popping the p.

Suddenly, she became very excited and squealed, surprising James with a hug.

"I just can't believe you're really here!" she exclaimed.

"Me neither Tiger, me neither," he said, returning the hug.

Sirius and Remus looked very confused. However, once Lily returned her attention to them, she explained the story, and they couldn't help but laugh.

The rest of the night was filled with joy, and merriment, until at last it was time for bed, each of the four eleven year olds very content with what they had found at their new school, and very eager for the days, and even years to come.


End file.
